Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent conductive film applicable to an input display unit capable of inputting information by a touch of a finger, a stylus pen, or the like.
Background of the Invention
In the related art, a transparent conductive film is known in which an indium tin oxide layer is laminated on a film base on which a cured resin layer (hardcoat layer) containing spherical particles is formed and a mode particle size of the spherical particles is several tens of nanometers (nm) (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication (Kolai) No. 2007-230208). With such a transparent conductive film, it is possible to prevent a surface of the film base from being damaged and, in a resistive-type touch sensor, it is possible to reduce a rainbow colored push trace (also referred to as Newton's rings) that occur when pressed with a finger.
However, with the transparent conductive film of the related art, there is a problem that a haze (Haze) increases to about 5.8% to 9.0% and the transparency decreases which causes a decrease in a display quality. Particularly, in the case of a touch sensor of a capacitive sensing type, since it is required to decrease haze from a display quality point of view, it is difficult to employ the aforementioned transparent conductive film without changes.